To date, there have been known sample analyzers which mix a sample with a reagent and analyze components or characteristics of the sample. In such a sample analyzer, an aspiration tube is used which aspirates a liquid from a container containing a liquid such as a sample or a reagent. Here, in the course of the sample analyzer performing sample analysis, there are cases where the aspiration tube is worn, deformed due to a collision, or the like, or a mounting position of the aspiration tube is displaced. In a case where the aspiration tube has been worn, deformed due to a collision, or the like and the aspiration tube has been replaced with a new one, or in a case where the mounting position of the aspiration tube has been displaced, position adjustment needs to be performed such that the aspiration tube can properly perform aspiration.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-91522 describes a technology for performing position adjustment of a replaced probe in which, when a probe is replaced, the replaced probe is lowered toward a projection for automatic adjustment so as to collide with the projection, whereby the height of the replaced probe is detected.
However, the apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-91522 is configured such that the probe is caused to collide with the projection for positioning. Thus, there is a risk of the probe being deformed or damaged due to the collision with the projection.